Just Once Chance, And No More Chance
by Red Kushina
Summary: Gadis berambut pirang yang penuh cinta dan kesetiaan harus kehilangan kekasih dari genggaman tangannya karena filosofi yang dipatuhinya. Ino Yamanaka harus merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur sesering mungkin untuk melupakan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya. Shikamaru kembali disaat Ino telah menemukan penggatinya, Siapa yang aka di pilih oleh Ino?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Don not own Naruto, Masashi own Naruto T_T**

 **Don't like, don't read ttebane**

 **Warning untuk pembaca 18 tahun ke bawah, perlu pengawasan orang tua membacanya, "semi canon"**

 **Chapter 1 Its okay, chapter 2 next next be careful :3**

 **Just Once Chance, and No More Chance**

 **Ending rahasia tomodachi ;)**

 **Tapi apapun endingkan, cerita akan tetap fokus pada Pair utama**

 **Shikaino**

 **Selamat membaca ttebane ^_^**

Ctarrrrr!

Suara petir bergemuruh bersama hujan mulai membasahi segala sesuatu yang mengenainya. Turun bersama air mata gadis berambut pirang yang tengah sengaja mencampakkan dirinya ke tanah. Dia sungguh tak peduli rasa dingin yang merasuk kesetiap rongga didalam tubuhnya. Baginya semua tak ada arti lagi ketika cinta sejatinya memutuskan untuk pergi darinya. Tak rela ia melihatnya pergi gadis itu berlari ke arah kekasihnya.

"Shikamaru ikou nai de (jangan tinggalkan aku)! Kamu satu-satunya cinta yang pernah aku miliki". Tangan Ino menahan Shikamari dengan erat lalu secara tiba-tiba Shikamaru memeluk tubuh Ino yang basah kuyup. Kedua insan itu sama-sama menangis menjelang perpisahan terjadi.

"Maafkan aku Ino, Aku harus pulang ke kampung halamanku. Kita bisa terus berhubungan dengan telepon. Mari kita terhubung dengan suara dan senyapnya malam" Shikamaru mencoba menenangkan Ino.

Ino melepaskan pelukannya dengan perlahan dan melepaskan tangan kekasihnya perlahan hingga terlepas dari genggamannya. Dia sangat mengerti setelah ini dia akan menjalani kisah Long Distance Relationship dengan laki-laki yang biasanya selalu disampingnya. Perlahan Shikamaru melangkah pergi dan menghilang di balik hujan. Kali ini gadis berambut pirang ini berdiri masih menangis namun air matanya menyatu dengan air hujan sehingga yang terdengar adalah isakan yang terdengar amat pedih. Tak dilepaskan tangannya memegangi dadanya yang terasa sakit akan perpisahan itu.

Flashback 3 tahun yang lalu...

Mahasiswa baru Konoha University memperkenalkan dirinya. Satu persatu dari mereka berdiri memperkenalkan diri..

"Watashi no namae Yamanaka Ino, cita-citaku ingin menjadi pengusaha bunga paling sukses di seluruh dunia".

"Baka, kamu tidak akan kaya hanya dengan menjual bunga dasar gadis polos" Shikamaru mengejek Ino.

"Diam kamu kepala Nanas konoyaro, setidaknya aku memiliki tujuan" Ino membela diri

"Sudah sekarang giliran kamu yang memperkenalkan diri" Hayate menunjuk Shikamaru untuk memperkenalkan diri

"Mendokusaina, namae Nara Shikamaru. Cita-cita tidak ada" Jawab Shikamaru dengan nol motivasi.

Satu tahun pertama tiada hari tanpa pertengkaran antara Ino dan Shikamaru. Mereka tampak seperti saling membenci.

Liburan musim panas tiba, seluruh mahasiswa tengah sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk pergi ke perkemahan. Ino, Sakura, Tenten, dan Hinata satu kelompok perkemahan. Setiba di perkemahan mereka mulai merancang tenda dan berdirilah tenda berwarna merah muda yang akan dihuni oleh gadis-gadis tercantik di Konoha University. Mereka terlihat sangat keren dengan rok coklat dan baju kaos serta rambut yang di kepang dua. Mereka bahkan terlihat lebih kawaii dari anak SMA. Jika melihat penampilan mereka saat ini tak ada yang menyangka dan terlalu muda dan manis untuk jadi mahasiswi.

Disisi lain, disamping perkemahan mereka telah berdiri tenda berwarna oranye, yang dihuni oleh Shikamaru, Sasuke, Neji, Naruto dan Kiba. Sama seperti gadis-gadis kawaii. 5 mahasiswa ini adalah yang tertampan di universitas. Terutama Sasuke laki-laki bermata tajam seperti elang yang paling di elu-elukan oleh mahasiswi terutama sakura dan ino. Tapi mereka harus terima kenyataan bahwa sasuke sudah ada yang punya. Yaitu gadis bermata merah menyala dari universitas lain yaitu Uzumaki Karin.

Malam tiba, acara bakar api unggun dilaksanakan. Sasuke dan Karin tampak menghilang dari kumpulan mahasiswa dapat di duga mereka tengah bersembunyi di suatu tempat untuk bercinta.

Setelah 2 jam Acara bakar api unggun hampir selesai. Akhirnya Karin dan Sasuke kembali ke keramaian. Karin datang dengan rambut yang sedikit kusut begitu pula sasuke dengan rambut yang berantakan.

"Woi karin, ada apa dengan lehermu?" Temari mulai kepo melihat leher teman sekelompoknya penuh dengan warna merah menumpuk.

"Ahhaa lupakan saja temari, ini bekas gigitan dan hisapan laki-laki penuh nafsu itu" Jawab Karin dengan malu dan penuh kejujuran dengan mata mengarah ke sasuke.

Temari hanya menggeleng membayangkan betapa mesumnya Karin dan Sasuke.

Tentu saja melihat kedekatan Karin dan Sasuke membuat Ino dan Sakura merasa panas ditambah berada di dekat api unggun membuat meraka merasa benar-benar terbakar api cemburu.

Ino mengasingkan diri ke pinggir danau dan merenung, sampai kapan dia harus naksir sama pacar orang. Lalu dihati kecilnya bertekad untuk melupakan sasuke. Dia mencoba berdiri namun dia terleset dan jatuh ke kedanau curam mengakibatkan bunyi hempasan air disertai teriakan Ino.

"Aaaaaaaaaaa siapapun tolong aku, aku tak bisa berenang"

Seseorang dari kegelapan ikut menjatuhkan dirinya ke dalam danau, lalu menyelamatkan gadis malang tersebut sudah tidak bernafas. Berkali-kali pria misterius itu menekan dada Ino dan memberinya nafas buatan gadis itu masih tak sadarkan diri.

Perkemahan tetap dilanjutkan namun laki-laki misterius itu bersama penanggung jawab mahasiswa pergi ke rumah sakit untuk menyelamatkan Ino. Dokter mengatakan bahwa Ino dapat diselamatkan. Dia harus melakukan operasi kecil dengan memasukan pipa kecil ke paru-parunya yang di penuhi dengar air. Pria itu menghirup nafas lega lalu pergi dan mempercayakan gadis yang dia selamatkan dengan dokter dan penanggung jawab perkemahan.

 **Oh noooooo apa yang terjadi di chapter selanjutnya ?**

 **siapa laki-laki misterius itu mmmmm, chotto matte kudasai yo ;)**

Bersambung di chapter selanjutnya, staytuned ya Minna-sama ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I Don not own Naruto, Masashi own Naruto T_T**

 **Don't like, don't read ttebane**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Warning untuk pembaca 18 tahun ke bawah, perlu pengawasan orang tua membacanya,**

 **"semi canon"**

 **Just Once Chance, and No More Chance**

 **Ending rahasia tomodachi ;)**

 **Tapi apapun endingkan, cerita akan tetap fokus pada Pair utama**

 **Shikaino**

 **Selamat membaca chapter 2 ^_^**

Perlahan udara terasa memasuki paru-paru, huft ia bernafas lagi. Dia membuka matanya pelan-pelan lalu pandanganya tertuju pada langit-langit rumah sakit. Dalam hatinya bergunam apakah dirinya sudah mati dan telah memasuki kehidupan ke 2. Namun setelah dia merasakan sakit didadanya ia menyadari bahwa dia masih hidup. Dia terperangah melihat beberapa selang kecil telah menancap melalui hidungnya membuat dia merasa risih dan sedikit panik. Dilihat disampingnya Sakura tertidur yang tidak lain adalah sahabat baiknya.

Sakura menyadari sahabatnya telah siuman, dan menghapiri tempat tidur Ino.

"Ino, kau sudah sadar hontouni yokatta"

Ino hanya bisa memberikan isyarat mata, dia belum mampu berbicara dalam keadaan brutal seperti itu. Karena bergerak sedikit saja dia merasakan kesakitan. Sakura segera memanggil dokter untuk melihat keadaan Ino. Dokter datang dan melekatkan stetoskopnya ke dada Ino. Gadis yang terbaring itu merintih kesakitan walau hanya stetoskop itu rasanya sangat menyiksa. Melihat reaksi Ino dokter segera menyuntikan obat bius dan ia kembali kekeadaan tidak sadarkan diri. Dengan bantuan 2 suster lainnya mereka perlahan melepaskan selang bantu yang berada di tubuh Ino.

Siang harinya Ino telah sadar kembali dan Dokter mengizinkan nya pulang hanya saja ino tetap harus check up selama seminggu kedepan. Sakura terlihat senang melihat sahabatnya baikan.

Liburan musim panas telah berakhir, Ino benar-benar penasaran siapa orang baik hati yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya. Tapi itu adalah pertanyaan yang sia-sia bahkan penanggung jawab perkemahan pun tak sempat menanyakan namanya.

Mahasiswa Konoha University kembali ke kampus. Ino dkk memasuki semester ke dua. Minna terlihat berpenampilan lebih keren daripada sebelumnya. Terutama Sakura, dia mulai menggunakan rok jeans dan baju kemeja berlengan sebahu. Rambutnya pun hanya di jepit saja, bibir pink nya mengkilap dengan olesan lipgloss, sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti anak SMA lagi. Namun seperti wanita dewasa yang sangat kawaii. Ino sebaliknya, dia terlihat lebih berantakan daripada sebelumnya. Rambut diurai tanpa diberi pita, wajah yang tak menggunakan cosmetic dan baju yang tidak disetrika. Tentu seseorang yang sangat modis sebelumnya berubah menjadi gadis yang berantakan membuat temannya bertanya-tanya ada apa gerangan.

Sakura menyadari sebab dari perubahan yang di alami Ino. Sejak kejadian jatuh ke danau Ino sedikit membenci dunia luar. Dia lebih suka mengunci diri di kamar asramanya dan bermain game. Namun kali ini Ino benar-benar kecanduan Game. Sehingga seluruh waktunya digunakan untuk hobi barunya.

Selain itu Ino semakin putus asa karena masih jomblo, sedangkan sakura telah punya pacar. Laki-laki berambut hitam, mata mirip dengan sasuke dan kulit seputih kertas. Sakura sedikit beruntung mendapatkan pacar cowok blasteran dari Root. Sehingga rasa iri terkadang merasuki hatinya.

 **TRAGEDI PROV**

Terdengar suara mobil menekan rem dengan medadak namun tak terelakan seorang mahasiswa tertabrak. Orang-orang mulai berkerumun di jalan tempat kejadian.

Betapa terkejutnya Ino, teman sekelasnya Shikamaru bersimbah darah dan dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Tak tau mengapa walaupun dia membenci laki-laki yang bisa dikatakan musuhnya ia merasa sedih melihat hal buruk yang menimpah Shikamaru. Sekitar 10 orang teman shikamaru menjenguknya. Termasuk Ino dan Sakura. Tentu saja shikamaru tak menyadari kehadiran mereka. Dia sedang tak sadarkan diri. Dia benar-benar terluka parah dan dia pasti akan dirawat dalam waktu yang lama.

Kelas terasa sepi ketika mereka mendapati bangku kosong Shikamaru. Satu semester penuh bangku itu tetap kosong. Dengan semangat nol ditambah hal buruk yang menimpanya membuat shikamaru tak mau kuliah lagi.

Tujuh bulan kemudian Shikamaru sehat dan keluar dari rumah sakit. Jauh dari pengawasan orang tua membuat pria dengan nol motivasi ini harus bekerja untuk tetap makan karena beasiswanya tlah terputus sejak dia berhenti kuliah. Dia sudah sedikit cacat, shikamaru tlah menjadi pria pincang. Dia bekerja di sebuah bar sebagai bartender. Dia sangat profesionald dengan lincah tangannya mengayunkan botol-botol anggur dan bir. Dan datanglah pelanggan dengan wajah yang dia kenali.

"Woy, Sasuke kah?"

"Shikamaru! Kenapa kamu ada disini?" Sasuke balik bertanya

"Aku bekerja disini, siapa wanita yang kamu bawa pacar baru mu ya" Shikamaru penasaran

"Perkenalkan, aku Hotaru pacar Sasuke kun" wanita bertubuh sedikit pendek dan berpenampilan seksi dengan rambut berwana hitam memperkenalkan dirinya.

Shikamaru dan Hotaru bersalaman. Dalam hatinya bergunam, Sasuke memang seseorang yang playboy dan telah merusak banyak gadis. Bukan Shikamaru tidak normal, dia bisa saja membayar dengan murah untuk menikmati tubuh wanita seperti yang sasuke lakukan pada wanitanya. Namun dia merasa itu hanya akan membuatnya kecanduan dan menghabiskan banyak uang. Hal itu pasti sangat merepotkan pikirnya.

Selanjutnya memasuki bulan kedua Shikamaru mulai digemari tante-tante girang pelanggan bar tempatnya bekerja sedikit banyak shikamaru tergoda. Bahkan pada suatu malam Shikamaru telah membeli _alat pengaman_ untuk jaga-jaga kalau saja dia khilaf. Dalam hatinya memiliki kekhawatiran juga dia ceroboh melakukan itu akan menghamili wanita asing atau lebih buruk lagi tertular penyakit seks.

Tapi niat nakal shikamaru tak terlaksana kebetulan saja hari ini tak ada tante girang yang menggodanya. Dia pun menghapus niatnya dan membuatng satu set alat kotrasepsi itu ke tong sampah.

Hari ini bar sedikit sepi, mungkin karena banyak pasangan yang sedang melakukan _Friday night_ (kalau di Indonesia= malam mingguan) diluar. Dia pulang lebih awal, di perjalanan dia melihat seorang wanita bertubuh tinggi semapai dengan warna rambut terang tengah berdiri di pinggir jembatan. Shikamaru menghentikan motornya karena dia merasa mengenali punggung wanita yang berdiri itu. Merasa ada kendaraan yang berhenti, gadis itu menoleh ke belakang. Dia terkejut bahwa itu adalah teman sekelasnya Shikamaru.

"Hoi, Ino... Apa yang kamu lakukan sendirian disini" Shikamaru menyapa sekaligus bertanya

"Shikamaru, aku naik taksi tapi taksinya macet dan digerek. Sopir taksi brengsek itu meninggalkan aku disini" Ino mengeluh

"Wanita sendirian sebagai pejalan kaki di kota kriminal sangat berbahaya, ayo naiklah aku akan antarkan kamu ke kontrakanku" Shikamaru menawarkan bantuan

"Hm baka! Apa maksudnya seorang gadis menginap di tempat laki-laki, aku minta diantarkan ke asramaku saja" ino protes

"Bensin ku Cuma cukup sampai ke sana, asrama kampus sangat jauh. Jangan kePDan aku tak berniat melakukan apapun kepada gadis berpenampilan jelek sepertimu kawan. Kalau kau tak mau ya sudah aku pulang saja" Laki-laki itu menyalakan mesin motornya.

"Chotto, Tunggu ya aku ikut" Ino setuju

Tak tau mengapa jantung Ino berdebar saat dia tidur disamping shikamaru, walaupun tempat tidur mereka telah dikasih pembatas dia masih khawatir jika laki-laki itu berbuat seronok. Shimamaru berusaha keras memejamkan matanya. Seumur hidup baru kali ini dia tidur dengan wanita. Yang tidak lain pernah menjadi musuhnya saat masih kuliah. Tapi apa mau dikata mereka benar-benar tak bisa tidur semalaman. Dan mereka malah banyak bicara dan berbagi cerita.

Esok paginya Ino permisi pulang, dia berterima kasih telah diberi tumpangan dan pinjaman uang untuk ongkos pulang ke asrama.

Entah mengapa baru saja terpisah dengan shikamaru ia merasakan rindu yang menjadi-jadi. Begitu pula sebaliknya... inikah yang dinamakan cinta?

 **Bersambung**

 **Minna, jangan marah ya, jujur saja author sedikit miris lihat nasib Sasuke yang memerankan peran cowok playboy tapi begitulah adanya. Karena dia sangat tamvan dan digemari banyak gadis-gadis jihahaha...**

 **Nantikan chapter 3, bumbunya, author akan tuliskan disana ;)**

 **Jaa ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I Don not own Naruto, Masashi own Naruto T_T**

 **Don't like, don't read ttebane**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Warning untuk pembaca 18 tahun ke bawah, perlu pengawasan orang tua membacanya,**

 **"semi canon"**

 **Just Once Chance, and No More Chance**

 **Ending rahasia tomodachi ;)**

 **Tapi apapun endingkan, cerita akan tetap fokus pada Pair utama**

 **Shikaino**

 **Selamat membaca chapter 3 ^_^**

Ino terlihat resah kadang terseyum sendiri dan mengabaikan teman nya yang sedang berbicara. Dalam pikirannya "Shikamaru, shikamaru dan shikamaru". Bahkan Sakura menepuk bahunya respon Ino sangat lambat.

"Woy Ino, jawab aku?" Sakura sambil menepuk bahu Ino sedikit keras

5 detik kemudian..

"Aaa aaa iya,iya ada apa" Ino terkejut dan balik bertanya

"Tugas, tugas mana?"

"Tugas apa, hari ini gak ada tugas seingatku" Ino merasa ragu dengan jawabannya

Sakura menggelengkan kepala, seorang joker di kelas sekaligus sumber contekan jika ada Tugas tidak mengerjakan. Kelas langsung riuh setengah jam lagi Genma Sensei akan masuk. Tak terlihat ciri-ciri Ino sang bintang kelas akan mengerjakan tugas.

Malamnya Ino mendapatkan telepon dari nomor tak tak dikenal. Tanpa si penelpon memperkenalkan diri, Ino sudah tau yang menelponnya adalah Shikamaru. Mereka berbicara banyak hal hingga tertidur. Begitulah aktivitas Ino dan Shikamaru terhubung via suara selama sebulan.

Mereka membuat janji akan bertemu di sebuah tempat yang tidak lain adalah taman remaja. Ino terlihat sedikit rapi daripada biasanya begitu pula shikamaru. Gadis itu memberikan kotak makanan berisi roti pangang keju leleh yang dia panggang sendiri. Lalu mereka menikmati roti tersebut berdua. Tak seperti di telepon mereka lebih banyak diam. Hampir tidak berbicara sama sekali. Shikamaru memulai percakapan dan mencairkan suasana.

"Ino selain cantik kamu juga pintar masak, calon istri yang baik" Shikamaru mengatakannya dengan santai sambil tersenyum.

"Woo pasti, aku akan jadi istri yang baik" jawab Ino sontak dan tak sengaja dia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan Ups.

"Jadi kamu mau jadi istriku?" Tanya shikamaru dengan wajah serius

Ino terdiam, dalam hatinya shikamaru brengsek gak ada romantisnya sama sekali. Kalau mau nembak seharusnya jangan langsung ke pertanyaan level tinggi.

"Aku bercanda Ino, Aishiteru. Ino apakah aku diberi kesempatan untuk mencintaimu?" Shikamaru serius sambil memegang tangan Ino.

Ino benar-benar gugup tak tau harus menjawab apa, dia hanya mengagukkan kepalanya saja.

Mulai dari tanggal 12 April mereka telah resmi menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Walau hanya 1 perjalanan yang memisahkan dua insan yang tengah menjalin cinta. Kesibukan Ino akan kuliah dan shikamaru yang juga bekerja. Membuat hubungan mereka seperti LDR saja. Mereka terhubung via suara setiap malamnya. Wah wah sepertinya Ino telah meninggalkan hobi bermain game dan tidur lebih cepat karena di nasehati oleh orang yg dia kasihi.

Mereka mengatur jadwal setiap jum'at malam untuk jalan bersama. Seminggu sekali sebagai pelepas rasa rindu.

Usia hubungan mereka sudah 2 bulan, itu artinya mereka telah menciptakan 8 Friday night bersama. Namun Ino bertanya-tanya dalam benaknya. Apa arti delapan malam bersamanya shikamaru. Bahkan hingga detik ini pacarnya tak pernah menciumnya. Dia curiga apakah shikamaru itu normal?

Malam kesembilan dia mulai menggoda Shikamaru. Saat diboncengannya Ino memeluk Shika dengan erat membuat laki-laki itu sedikit kesulitan dalam bernafas. Ino yang memilih tempat pacaran kali ini. Dia menolak shikamaru mengajaknya ke tempat makan. Dia meminta kalau pacaran kali ini di taman remaja. Bagi Ino taman remaja yang sepi adalah tempat yang ideal untuk berciuman.

"Ino, apa maksudmu kenapa kita harus disini aku lapar sayang" Shikamaru protes

"Shikamaru, aku ingin mencoba satu hal denganmu" Ino mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Shikamaru

"Aku tau, kau ingin dicium kan? Sini biar aku lakukan Mmuach" Shikamaru mencium kening Ino

Ino kecewa, kenapa yang dicium malah kening. Lalu dia melepaskan tangannya. Shikamaru melihat pacarnya seperti kecewa dia mencoba memberi alasan.

"Ino, aku punya kyuubi dalam diriku. Aku tak berani mencium bibirmu karena aku khawatir kyuubi itu akan bangkit dan merusakmu sayang"

"Kyuubi apa sih, kyuubi itu apa sayang aku tak mengerti" Ino kebingungan.

Shikamaru menunduk dan menunjuk ke arah kejantanannya yang terlihat tegang. Lalu Ino melihat ke arah telunjuk shika dan sudah mengerti apa kyuubi yang dimaksudkan pacarnya. Ino terlihat mundur dan sedikit ketakutan. Shikamaru hanya tertawa melihat pacarnya ketakutan melihat _kyuubi_ nya berdiri. Shikamaru selain memiliki IQ yang tinggi dia memiliki nafsu yang tinggi pula. Dia takut tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Itu sebabnya dia tak berani menyentuh Ino terlalu jauh walaupun hanya sekedar ciuman. Lalu dia mengelus rambut Ino. Sambil bercerita tentang masa depan.

"Ino, jika kamu sudah siap aku tak hanya bisa sekedar berciuman. Aku juga menginginkan tubuhmu semuanya. Tapi aku yakin kau pasti tak mau meberikannya padaku sekarang kan?"

"Aku tak mau, bagiku hubungan itu hanya terjadi setelah pernikahan" Ino memengang teguh filosofi keluarganya.

"Ya sudah kenapa kita lama-lama disini digigit nyamuk sayang, cabut"

Mereka telah banyak bercerita ditaman sampai-sampai tak sempat makan lagi. Khawatir asrama Ino ditutup sesegera mungkin laki-laki itu mengantarkan kekasihnya pulang. Selamat tidur sayang Shikamaru mencium kening Ino. Gadis itu memejamkan mata sesaat dan berjabat tangan dengan kekasihnya. Lalu shikamaru menghilang dibalik kegelapan malam.

Dikamarnya shikamaru merintih kesakitan sepertinya luka di bagian dadanya kembali kejadian tersebut sudah satu tahun yang lalu. Efeknya masih dia rasakan hingga saat ini. Sudah 2 hari dia tak masuk kerja. Dia bercerita tentang sakitnya kepada Ino, tapi dia melarang Ino untuk datang menjenguknya. Walaupun dilarang Ino tetap datang. Sesampai di kontrakan kekasihnya Ino mendapatkan penjelasan yang menyakitkan dari Shikamaru. Laki-laki itu mengatakan bahwa ia telah di pecat karena tak masuk selama 2 hari. Selain itu dia butuh perawatan khusus dari keluarga. Dia harus pergi dari kohona.

Ino protes, lalu bagaimana denganku?

Shikmaru mulai mebuat pengakkuan. Aku sudah tau sejak awal kita akan berpisah itu sebabnya aku tak ingin melakukan apapun denganmu. Aku takut jika itu hanya melukaimu sayangku. Tak ada yang harus kau tuntut dariku. Biarkan aku pergi sore ini.

Langit yang mendung menambah suasana hati yang gusar. Terlihat jelas koper berisi pakaian pertanda shikamaru benar-benar akan pergi. Bisa dikatakan kedatangan Ino hanya untuk mengantar kepergian shikamaru.

"Bus ku berangkat jam 5 sore, Ino hari akan turun hujan sebaiknya kau pulang saja" sarah shikamaru.

"TIDAK, aku ingin mengantarkanmu"

Setelah shikamaru melepaskan pelukannya laki-laki itu menghilang dibalik hujan, Ino hanya bisa menangis bersama petir yang seakan tak terdengar olehnya.

Setelah 6 bulan terpisah mereka tetap terhubung dengan telepon. Sesekali mereka bertengkar setelah itu baikan lagi lalu bertengkar lagi dan seterusnya. Akhirnya Ino menuntut shikamaru datang mengunjunginya. Dia sudah kangen berat.

"Kapan kamu mau datang kesini lagi, aku rindu kamu sayang" protes Ino

"Kamu aja yang kesini biar aku bayarin ongkosnya, tapi ada syaratnya" penarawan dari Shikamaru

Setelah mendengar persyaratan dari Shikamaru , Ino tercengang. Pacarnya yang sangat ia rindukan mengajaknya untuk check in di hotel. Apa dia yakin harus melepaskan filosofi keluarganya demi cinta dan kerinduan. Dalam hatinya penuh keyakinan. 24 jam dia menempuh perjalanan ke Kyoto demi bertemu dengan Shikamaru. Secara teknis dia merasa seperi wanita murahan yang sengaja mengantarkan tubuhnya untuk seorang laki-laki. Tapi disisi lain dia bangga dengan dirinya telah berjuang demi cinta sejatinya.

Tepat pada pukul 23.00 dia sampai di Kyoto Hotel City. Tempat yang telah dipesan shikamaru untuk dia menginap bersama. Seletelah turun dari Bus, Tampak seorang laki-laki yang dicintainya berdiri dan telah menantinya sejak petang tadi. Dia menghambur keluar bus dan memeluk erat Shikamaru. Shikamaru melepaskan pelukannya perlahan dan mengecup kening Ino.

"Sudah sayang, pelukannya kita lanjutkan dikamar saja. Sini barang-barangmu biar aku yang bawa"

 **You make Me crazier**

Setelah mencuci muka, Ino sudah duduk diatas pangkuan kekasihnya dan memeluknya lagi dengan erat. Laki-laki itu tampak tersenyum sangat bahagia melihat kekasih yang dia cintai berada tepat dalam pelukannya. Tanpa sengaja mereka telah terbaring di atas tempat tidur dan saling menatap satu sama lain. Wajah mereka sangat dekat sehingga hangatnya hembusan nafas dapat dirasakan. Saling mendekatkan wajah hingga bibir mereka bertemu. Ciuman pertama tercipta, awalnya hanya sekedar ciuman kering namun lama-kelamaan pasangan itu mulai memainkan lidahnya hingga ciuman itu menghasilkan suara kecupan dan desahan nikmat. Seakan tak bisa terlepas mereka terus dan terus berciuman.

Tangan shikamaru nakal, dia mulai memasukan tangannya ke dalam baju Ino dan meremas _oppai_ nya. Ino melepaskan ciumannya dan mendesah geli. Shikamaru membisikan sesuatu ke telinga Ino "Buka bajumu sayang" lalu gadis itu membuka bajunya sehingga dia bertelanjang dada. Laki-laki itu dengan penuh nafsu menciumi perut dan terus naik hingga leher. Ino mulai meriang dan haus akan sentuhan. Salah puting oppainya sudah berada dalam mulut dan shikmaru mulai menghisapnya secara bergantian. Ino terus mendesah "Ahh ahh ah ahhhhhh" membuat Shikamaru semakin terangsang.

Tak lama Shikamaru mulai memasukan tangannya ke bagian kewanitaan ino, desahan Ino mulai menjadi-jadi saat tangan nakal itu mengelus-elus daerah sensitfnya.

 **Aduh minna, author sudah tak tahan dan gak sabar ni nulis kelanjutannya Ahhh ahhh ahhhhhh ttebane,, ngantuk ah :p**

 **Oyasumi**

 **Baca kelanjutannya di chapter 4 okay.**

 **Bersambung**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I Don not own Naruto, Masashi own Naruto T_T**

 **Don't like, don't read ttebane**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Warning untuk pembaca 18 tahun ke bawah, perlu pengawasan orang tua membacanya,**

 **"semi canon"**

 **Just Once Chance, and No More Chance**

 **Ending rahasia tomodachi ;)**

 **Tapi apapun endingkan, cerita akan tetap fokus pada Pair utama**

 **Shikaino**

 **Selamat membaca chapter 4 ^_^**

Sambung -_-

Ino mulai merasakan kejantanan shikamaru berada di tengah-tengah pahanya. Dan mulai menyentuh kewanitaannya. Namun saat shikamaru begitu tegang dan semangat untuk memulai permainan seks gadis itu merengkulkan lututnya sehingga hal itu tidak terjadi.

"Ah cukup disini saja sayang" Teriak Ino sambil mendorong tubuh shikamaru yang berada tepat diatasnya. Dan gadis itu memasang kembali celananya.

"Ino, why? Mengapa tidak dilanjutkan aku bahkan belum sempat memasukannya" Shikamaru dengan nada kecewa.

"Maaf, gomen. Aku tak bisa melakukannya, aku masih berpegang teguh dengan filosofi yang aku miliki. Tetap perawan sebelum menikah" Jelas Ino.

Shikamaru hanya terdiam dan memasang kembali pakaiannya, dia ingat sekali bahwa kekasihnya adalah orang yang sangat memegang teguh prinsip. Dan dia tak berhak memaksakan sesuatu yang dia inginkan secara sepihak.

"Shikamaru, aku mohon jangan marahnya maaf telah membuatmu kecewa. Aku harap kau mampu menahan itu" Ino membujuk kekasihnya agar tidak marah karena dia sadar telah mematahkan nafsu mereka berdua.

Sesungguhnya Ino jauh lebih berkali-kali lipat memiliki hasrat untuk melakukannya. Namun saat itu akan terjadi yang terbayang dalam pikrannya adalah pesan mutlak dari peraturan keluarga besar Yamanaka. Seandainya dia tidak memiliki marga seperti teman-temannya yang lain tentu saja dia akan melanjutkan hasratnya.

Sebagai cara menenangkan suasana yang sempat kacau karena perubahan pikiran Ino. Mereka saling berpeluksan dan bercakap-cakap hingga tertidur lelap. Sebenarnya bagi gadis itu ini saja sudah cukup tidur dalam pelukan laki-laki yang dicintainya.

Paginya shikamaru menggila, tiba-tiba saja dia sudah berada di atas tubuh Ino yang masih tertidur sehingga membuat Ino terbangun. Laki-laki itu menciumi bibir Ino dengan liar dan ganas. Ino yang normal walaupun masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar membalas tiap detik kecupan gila tersebut. Shikamaru kembali membuka baju ino dan menjilat seluruh tubuh kekasihnya dari ujung kaki sampai rambut. Ino pasrah dan menikamti sentuhan dan rangsangan yang diberikan shikamaru. Namun mengingat kejadian tadi malam. Laki-laki itu tak mau itu terulang lagi dan dia menghentikan aksinya setelah puas dengan apa yang baru saja dia lakukan.

"Saat ini yang kamu mau hanya ini kan gadisku? Sekarang giliranmu melakukannya kepadaku. Lakukan apa yang aku lakukan padamu barusan di sana" Shikamaru menunjuk kamar mandi.

Ahaaa dua sejoli yang tengah dimabuk cinta dan asmara tersebut kembali bercinta di kamar mandi. Sungguh tidak wajar seseorang mandi selama 2 jam. Tetapi mereka berdua disana. Walaupun air terasa dingin sungguh aksi _petting_ mereka membuat semuanya menjadi _hot_.

Keluar dari kamar mandi Ino melepas handuknya dan memasang pakaiannya di depan laki-laki yang baru saja diciuminya tanpa henti.

"Woy sayang, kenapa kau malah pasang pakaian didepanku. Kan kamu bisa memakainya dikamar mandi?" shikamaru mencoba menasihati kekasihnya.

"Haaaa, buat apa jangankan sekedar lihat semuanya sudah kau sentuh. Tak ada bedanya aku mau ganti didepan matamu ataupun dikamar mandi" jelas ino

Dalam benak shikamaru, kekasihnya ada benarnya juga. Bahkan melihatnya tanpa sehelai benang saat ini sungguh hal yang lumrah baginya.

Dia mengajak Ino untuk makan diluar hotel. Lalu sebelum berangkat sempat-sempatnya Ino berpose dengan kameranya dan mengajak shikamaru berfoto dengannya. Laki-laki itu sungguh tidak tertarik dengan camera. Namun karena dipaksa dia terpaksa ikutan berpose juga dan memasang ekspresi wajah sejelek-jeleknya.

"Ah sayang kamu payah, masak pose aja gak bisa jelek tau hasilnya" protes Ino sambil mendekatkan wajahnya

"Kenapa? Kamu mau dicium lagi. Gak cukup udah ratusan kali kita kissing dari tadi malam" shikamaru menjauhkan mukanya.

Dengan wajah kecewa Ino melupakan keinginannya selalu ingin berciuman terus dan terus. Mereka keluar dari kamar hotel dengan bergandengan tangan layaknya pengantin baru.

 **Normal POV**

Di sepanjang jalan gadis itu melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan. Lalu bertanya pada shikamaru apakah dia boleh memeluknya dari belakang. Shikamaru menganggukan kepalanya. Dengan penuh kebahagian Ino memeluk kekasihnya. Jujur saja berada di tempat yang asing baginya bersama seseorang yang dia cintai. Dia benar-benar merasa menjadi seorang ratu yang di bawa oleh raja yang sangat melindunginya.


End file.
